


Rasa yang Tertinggal di Jok Motormu

by cahayamonokrom, rainbowonion, rusafajar



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusafajar/pseuds/rusafajar
Summary: Keputusan Luhan untuk memesan jasa ojek online ternyata tidak mengecewakan.





	Rasa yang Tertinggal di Jok Motormu

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Fiksi suka-suka ini adalah hasil keroyokan spontan kami dari saling berbalas cuitan di media sosial yang diutas oleh rainbowonion.
> 
> Harap dimaklumi ya segala macam bentuk kealayan dan gaya penulisan kami di fiksi ini. Enjoy.

Hari ini Jakarta panas banget. Luhan nyaris dibikin meleleh hanya dengan berdiri di pinggir jalan selama 10 menit. Debu menghantam wajah tampannya, klakson dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu-lalang memperkeruh suasana hati. Luhan menghela napas. Merogoh saku dan ambil ponsel. Ia buka lagi rincian pesannya dan si pengendara ojol. Katanya engga sampai 10 menit. Tapi dusta semata. Kalau Luhan menyerah dan ngebatalin orderan, kesannya bego amat. Harusnya dia ngelakuin itu sejak tadi kan?

Engga ada pilihan lain. Dia lanjut menunggu aja. Barangkali ada jeda 5 menit, terdengar kegaduhan di ujung jalan. Bunyi klakson memekakkan telinga. Sebuah motor melaju gesit di antara motor-motor lainnya.

Luhan berniat engga ambil pusing, eh ga taunya motor itu malah parkir tepat di hadapannya. Kaca helm terbuka.

"Mas, Luhan, yang order ojol, kan?" tanya sang pengendara dengan artikulasi kurang jelas, seperti orang kumur-kumur.

Untung Luhan pandai baca gerakan bibir. "Iya. Kok, lama amat, sih, Bang? Di aplikasi, estimasinya cuma 10 menit." Ia sudah kepikiran untuk ngasih bintang dua.

"Maaf, Mas, tadi di tengah jalan motor saya diserempet emak-emak sen kanan belok kiri."

Tapi tidak jadi begitu mendengar alasannya. Kasihan. Luhan paham betul betapa galaknya motoris emak-emak. Ya, sudahlah. Luhan berpikir, bukan cuma dirinya yang punya hari buruk. Abang ojol ini juga. Dia memilih melupakan ketidakpuasan terhadap layanan. Lagi pula, lelah juga berdiri lama-lama di tengah terik.

"Ini, Mas, helmnya," ucap sang abang.

Waduh. Hello Kitty, coy.

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun dan helm Hello Kitty bergantian. Hello Kitty. Benar-benar Hello Kitty! Si kucing berkumis enam lembar dengan pita merah di kuping kanannya! _Pink_ pula! Luhan menarik ingus yang tak eksis.  
  
Dia masih tidak percaya.

Tiga detik dilewati sunyi dan Luhan tidak menemukan perubahan ekspresi di wajah si abang ojol bernama Sehun.

Sehun pun masih diam saja meski diawasi pelanggan yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan gaya yang meremehkan. Sudah songong, sok ganteng pula.

Dia memang cuma abang ojol, tapi nggak gitu juga dong! Sehun menggerutu habis-habisan dalam hati.  
  
"Kenapa liatinnya gitu, Mas?" Tanya Sehun pakai nada ketus.  
  
Dia paling malas sama orang yang gak bisa menghargai usahanya. Cuaca udah panas, dia baru pulang dari kampus juga minimal dikasih senyum biar kerjanya makin semangat. Biar duitnya cepat kumpul dan bisa lekas S2.

"Kagak ada helm lain, ya, Bang?" Tanya Luhan sambil melengos, seolah tak sudi memandang pelindung kepala yang baginya _enggak banget_. Dua tangannya lantas dibenamkan ke saku.

Sehun menatap Luhan sinis. Engga habis pikir dia dapat pelanggan cowok banyak mau. Berjudi dengan kemampuan aktingnya, Sehun berusaha memasang tampang sesedih mungkin.  
  
"Sebenarnya helm itu kado ultah buat adek saya, tapi dia engga mau pakai. Dia udah SMA, pakai begitu malu katanya. Kalau Mas nggak mau, _cancel_ aja. Saya engga apa-apa."

Alasan kasih sayang keluarga, memang tak pernah gagal menyentil sisi sensitif hati manusia. Merasa tak enak hati, Luhan segera menarik lengan baju Sehun, sebelum ia sempat menarik gas motor untuk pamit. Lagipula ia sudah kepalang ingin rebah-rebah di kamar.  
  
"Engga papa, Bang. Saya pakai."

Sehun tertawa kencang dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia mengamati gerak-gerik pelanggannya yang tampak malu berat memakai helm itu, tampak terbagi antara terpaksa dan tak enak hati buat menolak.

Luhan toleh kanan-kiri, khawatir ada orang lewat yang kenal dirinya. "Kenapa liatin saya, Bang?"

Lamunan Sehun buyar. Dia menggeleng cepat, garuk-garuk leher sambil mengulum bibir menahan geli. Lantas curi-curi lirik ke laki-laki di depannya, yang berdiri dengan wajah merah, sambil kipas-kipas wajah.  
  
Sambil menyalakan motor, Sehun berujar lirih kepada speedometer. "Masnya ternyata imut, ya."

"Hah? Barusan ngomong apa?"

Sehun lekas menoleh. "Engga ngomong apa-apa kok," sahutnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Luhan memicing curiga, lantas akhirnya naik dan mendaratkan diri di atas jok. Ada sensasi panas menggerogoti pantatnya, tapi Luhan harus kuat menahan. Gengsi dong. Sudah pakai helm Hello Kitty, masa mau merengek-rengek pula karena pantatnya serasa dibakar? Dia menepuk pundak si abang ojol sekali, "Let's go atuhlah, Bang. Buruan. Panas ini."

"Iya Mas, iya," Sehun mendendangkan jawaban dengan nada malas-malasan, kemudian melajukan motor, membelah jalanan ibukota yang padat merapat. Tidak ada yang buka suara selama perjalanan itu. Luhan sibuk memainkan ponsel, Sehun fokus mengendarai motor sembari mengingat-ingat jalan tikus yang bisa dilalui. Perjalanan awalnya terasa mulus, tapi malang motor Sehun mendadak oleng saat mereka melewati sebuah lorong di komplek perumahan. Usut punya usut ternyata ban depan motor itu bocor.

Sehun rem mendadak, jantung nyaris copot sebab hampir saja menabrak tiang listrik, di belakangnya si penumpang ikut terkejut. Tangan kanan refleks meremas pundak Sehun. "Kenapa ini, Bang?"

Sehun jadi tak enak hati. Padahal jarak yang dituju tinggal sedikit lagi. Dia mematikan mesin motor, buka helm, dan berkata takut-takut. "Ban motornya bocor mas."

Luhan bengong beberapa detik, kemudian lelaki itu tepuk helm dramatis. "Buset bang. Yang bener ajeee."

"Maaf ya." Sehun cengengesan, berharap penumpang imut itu akan luluh

Aduh, Luhan udah engga punya tenaga untuk marah. Dia bergegas turun, ikut mengecek ban motor tersebut. Benar-benar kempes. "Jadi gimana dong ini?"

"Masnya naik ojol lain aja gimana?" Sehun coba beri solusi.

"Harus nunggu lagi dong." Luhan menggerutu.

"Hehehe _piye ya,_  Mas." Sehun terkekeh aneh, garuk belakang helmnya, ikutan bingung. Kan engga mungkin dia ngajak penumpangnya ini ikutan nempel ban.

"Ya, sudah, saya ganti naik yang lain aja."

Luhan turun menyerahkan helm imut merah jambu. Kesalnya ditahan. Dalam kepalanya, yang penting harus pulang.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, ya, Mas. Ini di luar kuasa saya. Sudah kehendak Ilahi."

Apologi Sehun, sang abang ojol, sengaja dibuat berkesan religius, supaya dimaklumi dan tidak dapat caci maki.

 _Alhamdulillah_ , berhasil.

Kalau sudah bawa-bawa religi, Luhan tak bisa membantah. Dia juga tidak mau kena azab tertimbun cor-coran gara-gara mendamprat sopir ojol.

Sehun menuntun motor ke kios tambal ban terdekat, sementara Luhan berjalan menjauh keluar gang tikus. Eh, tiba-tiba hujan. Padahal tadi terik luar biasa. Kehendak Ilahi ternyata belum berhenti di insiden ban bocor. Sang abang ojol kepikiran, pelanggan tadi kehujanan enggak, ya?

Alam pun turut berdrama. Padahal Luhan hanya ingin pulang ke kosan setelah dua hari menjalani giliran tugas malam sampai harus nginap di tempat kerja.

"Gusti, cuma mau pulang aja, gini-gini amat."

Berniat pesan taksi online, tapi posisinya sekarang masih di gang.

* * *

Di lain tempat..

Sambil nunggu ban bocor 'dioperasi', Sehun duduk di dingklik kayu. Dia melihat ada sosok berlari di tengah hujan menuju arahnya. Ternyata Mas Luhan yang tadi.

"Kok, balik lagi, Mas? Enggak jadi pesen ojol lain?" Maksud Sehun baik, tanya kondisi. Namun ...

"Hujan. Numpang neduh. Enggak boleh?"

Buset. Ketusnya.

"Iya, deh. Bebas," jawab Sehun dengan tampang malas.

Akhirnya mereka duduk pojok-pojokan sedingklik berdua. Di sebelah tambal ban ada warung, Sehun pesan STMJ. Aroma hangatnya sungguh menggoda.

Luhan lirik-lirik, jadi pengen juga. Buka dompet, rogoh saku, baru sadar kalau dia sama sekali tidak bawa uang tunai. Ah, _kutukupret_. Sial benar. Mungkin Luhan kurang amal. Dia mulai usap-usap lengan, tiup-tiup telapak tangan.

"Duh, dingin, pengen pulang," bisiknya pelan.

Sehun bukannya tidak peka. Kasihan, mas-mas di sebelahnya jadi begitu sedikit banyak gara-gara dirinya juga.

Dia pesan satu gelas lagi STMJ, "Nih, Mas,"

… untuk Luhan.

Yang disodorkan gelas tercengang sesaat. Mau diterima gengsi. Mau ditolak, tapi pengen. Kebutuhan menang.

"Makasih." STMJ dinikmati sesap demi sesap.

"Mas," tiba-tiba sang abang ojol bicara, "kalau ujannya reda, saya anter sampai rumah. Enggak usah bayar. Anggap aja permintaan maaf." Ditutup dengan senyum.

Hangat bukan hanya milik STMJ lagi, kini pipi Luhan juga.

  
  
  
Buset. Senyumnya....  
  
  
"Ganteng."

  
"Apa, Mas?"

 _Mampus dah keceplosan_ , batin Luhan. Jantungnya langsung _jeder-jeder_ heboh. Dia langsung nunjuk-nunjuk atap. "Bocor.. Genteng.."

"Oh." Sehun lantas bergumam gak jelas.

Luhan gak denger, soalnya mirip banget orang kumur-kumur. "Ha?" Tanya Luhan gegara nggak dengar.

Sehun manyun, lengan Luhan ditarik biar makin mepet. "Geser lagi aja, Mas. Nanti basah lho," ulang Sehun berusaha sabar, sekarang sambil senyum. Sampai matanya tinggal segaris.

STMJ, pipinya, sudah anget semua. Eh, duduknya dempet-dempetan jadi makin anget. Hatinya juga. Ya ampuun. Mungkin gara-gara habis putus, Luhan jadi gampang baper begini. Luhan minum sruput-sruput sambil lirik-lirik. Rasanya aneh. Kayaknya pas pertama liat Sehun biasa-biasa aja, kenapa setelah lepas helm jadi ganteng luar biasa? Gimana nih? Tiba-tiba Luhan deg-degan abis.  
  
Debar jantungnya udah di tahap...

Mimpi apa Luhan sampai hatinya ketilang abang ojol? Mana masih mahasiswa. Luhan tahu dari stiker universitas yang nempel di bodi motor. Badan Sehun bongsor, mukanya tua. Luhan tinggal berharap Sehun bukan mahasiswa abadi.  
  
Lah.. Lah?  
  
Berharap apa memang?

Luhan geleng-geleng heboh. Sehun yang melihat Luhan mulai absurd sendiri mulai tak enak hati. Cowok di sebelahnya sepertinya sudah ingin banget pulang.  
  
"Sabar, ya, Mas. Tunggu bentar lagi. Doain saja cepat selesai," bisiknya lirih, dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Menoleh, Luhan langsung trenyuh melihat wajah capek dan rambut lepek basah milik Sehun. Sorot matanya yang meredup membuat Luhan bersimpati.  _Pekerja keras sekali anak ini_ , batinnya.  
  
_Sudah ganteng, pantang menyerah juga_. Mikirin hal itu, Luhan gemes sendiri. Tanpa sadar mulai gigit-gigit bibir.  
  
"Iya. Mas bakal tungguin kok," ujar Luhan lamat. Pipinya memerah tomat. Telunjuknya melingkar-lingkar gak jelas di permukaan gelas. "Udah semester berapa memang?"

Sehun kedip-kedip bingung diberi pertanyaan gak nyambung. Nggak paham juga kenapa Luhan bertingkah malu-malu kayak orang mau ngelamar ceweknya, tapi habis itu tepok-tepok jidat heboh.   
  
  
Stresnya orang dewasa memang beda.   
  
  
"Tinggal wisuda aja, Mas. Rencananya mau lanjut S2."

Sehun cengar-cengir. Mas-mas di sebelahnya tingkahnya lucu, imut juga, bikin betah pengen godain. Sayang... ban motornya udah beres.. "Nunggu saya wisudanya nanti aja, Mas. Nanti saya kabarin." Sehun nyodorin helm ke arah Luhan yang lagi kesedak STMJ. "Pulang dulu, yuk.."

“O-oh iya.” Luhan menerima ajakan itu, namun mata terpaku pada si helm. Sebenernya, udah males banget untuk pakai helm kampret tersebut, toh engga lama lagi mereka juga sampai di rumahnya, tapi Sehun yang selalu mengutamakan keselamatan penumpang menyodorkan kembali helm Hello Kitty yang amat tidak manly itu.

“Pakai, Mas. Masih agak gerimis ini. Nanti kalo demam, gimana? Kasian pacarnya entar khawatir.” Sehun tidak menyerah, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum aneh. Semacam engga iklas begitu.

“Saya belum punya pacar kok.” sanggah Luhan.  Tidak tega melihat Sehun yang masih kukuh memegang si helm, akhirnya dia meraih benda itu, memasangnya buru-buru. Dalam hati merutuk, ngapain juga dia meladeni perkataan Sehun barusan? Seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan statusnya kepada Sehun agar cowok itu engga salah paham. Aduh, Luhan jadi malu sendiri. Saking malunya sampai tidak bisa memasang tali helm dengan benar. Meleset terus.

“Sini saya bantuin,” Sehun berujar kemudian, kasihan juga sama si mas imut yang nampak kepayahan.

Mas imut menolak tegas. “Engga usah. Saya bisa kok.” Tapi nyatanya masih gagal. Sehun terkekeh, bikin Luhan makin gugup.

Lelaki itu menarik siku Luhan, memaksanya untuk melangkah lebih dekat, buat mereka hadap-hadapan. Luhan tahan napas, tangan yang tadi sibuk memasang tali helm akhirnya harus rela disingkirkan oleh tangan-tangan Sehun.

Kejadiannya cepat sekali, mungkin hanya beberapa detik, Sehun yang saat itu dalam posisi duduk memasang tali helm Luhan, sedikit tersenyum setelah berhasil melakukannya. Luhan linglung. Entahlah. Mungkin dia mabok STMJ. Atau senyum si abang ojol.

“Makasih.” Bisiknya.

“Sama-sama.” Sehun masih betah menatap. “Jadi, engga ada niatan untuk naik nih?”

“E-eh iya.” Luhan segera menyingkir lantas naik ke jok belakang.

“Pegangan mas. Saya mau ngebut. Biar cepet sampai dan masnya ga kelamaan diguyur gerimis.” Ujar Sehun.

 _Lama juga boleh._ “O-oke.” Luhan meremas jaket Sehun, tepat di kedua pinggangnya. Sehun yang merasakan pergerakan itu menyeringai puas, ia menyalakan motor kemudian melajukan motor keluar dari gang.

Tapi anehnya, saat sampai di jalan raya, lelaki itu tidak mengebut seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Laju mereka terbilang lambat. Luhan berani bertaruh, jika saat ini ada seseorang yang tengah berlari, mereka pasti tersusul dengan mudah. “Tadi katanya mau ngebut.” Luhan memajukan tubuh, mengatakannya di telinga kiri Sehun, sedikit menaikkan suara karena bisingnya keadaan sekitar.

“Engga jadi. Jalannya licin.”

  _Aww, modusnya._

Diapun tidak menyahut lagi, diam-diam menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Tepat saat keduanya berhenti di sebuah lampu merah, seorang pengamen di warung pinggir jalan bernyanyi keras. Amat keras sampai Luhan dibikin menoleh.

**_‘Kemesraaaaaaan ini~~~ janganlah cepat berlaluuuuuuuu~~ kemesraan ini ingin ku kenang selaluuu~~’_ **

Sehun pun ikutan cari sumber suara. Engga tau kenapa jadi bawa perasaan mendengarkannya. Mungkin karena sedang gerimis. Atau barangkali karena ada si mas lucu menggamit jaketnya.

Sungguh, rasa-rasanya Sehun tidak ingin semuanya cepat berlalu. Tapi lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau, dia harus melaju, tinggalkan si pengamen dan perasaannya yang campur aduk.

 

* * *

“Akhirnya sampai juga.” Luhan melepas helm, suaranya menyiratkan kelegaan mendalam. Dia bergegas turun, mengembalikan helm itu pada Sehun, tidak lupa menyampaikan terima kasih. Detik berikutnya, mereka diam.

Karena tadi si abang ojol tersebut bilang ga usah membayar, Luhan pun kebingungan harus bagaimana. Apa dia langsung masuk saja ke rumahnya?

“Kalo begitu, saya masuk dulu ya.”

 

“E-eh tunggu!” Sehun memanggil, separuh berteriak, agak panik.

“Iya?” Luhan sontak menoleh, melepaskan tangan dari pagar, kembali fokus pada Sehun, menunggu kata-kata yang akan lepas dari bibir pemuda itu.

“Tadi STMJ nya enak ga?”

Huh, kenapa pula dia menanyakan itu?

“Enak.” Luhan mengangguk, senyumnya canggung. “Makasih ya udah traktir saya.” Lanjutnya

“Kalo hujan emang enaknya minum STMJ kan ya?” Sehun garuk-garuk dagu, tingkahnya tidak biasa, pertanyaannya juga.

“Iya bener.” Luhan mengiyakan, masih belum paham situasi.

“Kalo besok cuacanya terik, enaknya minum apa ya?” tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan dibuat berpikir, “saya sih biasanya minum cendol. Hehehe.”

“Kalo besok cuacanya terik, terus saya mau minum cendol, kira-kira di daerah mana ya enaknya?”

Pertanyaan macam apa ini ya Tuhan. Luhan memandang Sehun curiga, abang ojol ini ada kelainan apa gimana toh? Mau minum cendol aja kok ribet pake nanya-nanya. “Di deket kantor saya ada sih yang enak. Persis di deket tempat tadi kamu ngejemput.”

“O-ooh.” Sehun mengangguk.

Ini beneran mau beli cendol disana ya emangnya? Mungkin abang ojol sudah lama ga minum cendol, Luhan pun berniat pamit lagi. Tapi Sehun menahannya, kali ini dengan berani menarik ujung kemeja Luhan, mengapit kain itu di antara telunjuk dan jempolnya.

“Besok mau temenin saya ke sana? I-itupun kalo engga sibuk sih.” tuturnya, raut gugup tak bisa ditutupi.

“Hah?” Luhan melongo. “Apa? Nemenin minum cendol?” dia berusaha memastikan.

“Iya.” Sehun cengengesan, wajahnya jadi kelihatan menggemaskan. Luhan bingung. Ada getar aneh bermuara di hatinya, hangat-hangat engga jelas gitu.

Dia sedikit tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. “Boleh deh. Besok jemput aja di tempat tadi ya.”

Senyum cerah Sehun bikin Luhan makin greget. “Oke!” sahutnya penuh semangat.

“Eits, tapi ada syaratnya.”

Sehun langsung terdiam, “A-apa?” dia mulai harap-harap cemas.

“Saya yang traktir, karena tadi kamu udah traktir saya.” Kali ini Luhan tertawa lepas, begitu pula Sehun.

“Deal.” Sehun mengulurkan tangan, “ _Btw,_ kita belum kenalan resmi nih. Sehun.”

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut, rasanya seperti disengat ubur-ubur saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. “Luhan.”

**TAMAT**

****


End file.
